


You are not going to learn, are you?

by Kobuntan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Lemon, Mocking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Some Humor, a bit romance, revenge in a funny way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuntan/pseuds/Kobuntan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get pretty exciting when you and the Corporal start to mock each other. How will things turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Face to face

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SNK characters.  
> I couldn't sleep at night so I wrote this, don't expect anything great.

It was early in the morning, a little bit foggy, the earthy smell gave me a kind of relieved feeling. The grass which was lively green, before our horses ran all over it, now it was muddy and the color of emerald turned into a pallete of black and metallic gold. A dark horse was leading my way back behind my comrades. Tired of looking on the backs of my fellows, I moved my head to the other side and looked at the trees. Trees as big as one of the churches in Wall Rose. How I envied them, compared to you and people living behind the Walls, they were free. I am learning to be whole again.

“..es!” Hearing a familiar voice yelling caught my attention. “Come back to your senses!” Meeting the silver eyes, nodding was the only thing I did and looked at the way in front of me. Not daring to look somewhere else. Next thing coming to my ears was Hanji’s tittering. Her laughter was always vivacious just like her personality, full of energy. Although her liking and interest in Titans frighten me, pretty much, Hanji was one of the fewest people in Survey Corps who enjoyed my company. Even listening to her creepy Titan stories and teories did not bother me, I always gladly listened to her.

Then, there was the small man with raven hair styled in an undercut, which was quite popular among the soldiers. Or more like to those people who wanted to look like their superiors. His sharp, intimidating grey eyes would be able to kill a person with just a stare, if that would be possible. Probably I would be one of those people who would die after his stare, I happened to anger him, _once_. The punishment was horrible, forcing a soldier to clean _every inch_ in our base was just too cruel. And next day I had to train, can you imagine how hard it was for me to wake up and crawl with my sore body on the field? The only thing I received that day were insults and words addressing to my slow movements. That tiny Corporal was amused, I bet.

The second tallest member in Survey Corps was our Commander. Tall blond guy, his hair-style similar to Levi’s, his personality is very grim. He is very inteligent, indeed, but to be honest I’ve never seen him smiling. Although I can understand that, he has a lot of pressure on his shoulders. I did not envy him his position, I wasn’t sure if I would be able to sacrifice as much as he did. Probably not.

After returning back to our base, everyone moved their horses back to the stables. Levi gave everyone something to do, cleaning or paper stuff. As soon as he begun to give chores I ran away without him noticing to Hanji. I enjoyed doing paper work with her, well I liked it more than cleaning. I wasn’t against cleaning, I just couldn’t understand our Corporal, why should we clean every inch in the base if it will get dirty after a while anyway? Just quick cleaning would do. His _clean-freak_ nickname fit him perfectly. As long as I exist, there is always going to be something.

I knocked on the door. “Name and bussines.” Said the man behind the door.

“It’s me.” Opening the door I leaned my head in, smiling. When I noticed that Hanji was not alone my smile immediately fated. I read in a book once that there is always something, and then I looked at people and I saw that it was true. “Come in.” Said Hanji. “Um, excuse me. I just came to help with paper work.” My eyes met with Commander’s, then it got me. I forgot to salute, airhead. “Your help is always welcomed! How did you get away from Levi?” I placed my hand on my nape and scratched it nervously. “I, um.. Kind of..um, ran away?” I did not dare to look at Erwin, my eyes found a relaxing place on the desk. “And he did not noti-“ Her speech was cut off by Commander. “That was not a wise move, soldier.” His eyes narrowed. “I am sorry, sir,” I cleaned my throat and continued ”but I _do not_ want to clean every corner in this building with a cloth, I would rather be buried with mountains of papers, sir.” My last sentence caused Hanji to guffaw out loud. She slapped her hand on the desk while laughing, my body jumped a little. I stood there awkwardly for a while until she returned to her senses. “That was a good one!” She said. “I would like to see his reac-“ After being cut off again she gave Erwin a cold glare.

“I will speak to Levi about this matter. Well then.” He stood up and walked out of the room. Turning my head back to Hanji, I left out a giggle. We continued in filling the papers, it took us quite a while to finish them, even though we were two. I looked out of the window, the sun was already set down. I gave Hanji my last documents and walked out quietly. Sneaking through the halls was always my hiden wish, I always wanted to try it. Taking steps quietly like a mouse, not making any noise I passed the Corporal’s room. When I was near the stairway I heard door creaking open. _SO CLOSE!_ I thought. I did not turned my head, when I placed my leg on the stair a nonchalant voice spoke to me. “Oi, brat, why are you sneaking around here? Do you have any business to do here?”

My leg froze on the stair. What should I do, what should I do? Should I just run away? I don’t think he knows who I am, it’s quite dark after all. Not even lanterns were light, lucky me! “Oi.” He spoke again. I took a deep breath and ran down the stairs as fast as I could, hearing only loud curses behind me. I turned the corner like a scared dog being chased by a horse and ran into my room. Leaning against the door for a while calmed me down, but my breathing was still unstable. My heart was throbbing so fast, I thought it will jump out of my throat. After a while, my breathing went back to normal, I took off my boots and straps and lied down into the bed. I didn’t even know how I fell asleep so fast, but I did. The night was quite, no ones screaming woke me up.

I woke up on the sound of knocking. “What?” I snapped, I just laid my head on the pillow and someone is already waking me up? Hell no. Creaking sound of these doors were driving me crazy. “You should be on the field, training.” A husky voice said, grabbing my ankle. What the hell?! He dragged me off the bed, I fell hard on the floor. “Let go!” I hissed. He ignored me and continued to drag me out of the room, I quickly grabbed my boots and looked at the unknow man. It was Mike, tall and well-built man, I thought he wasn’t the violent type. Guess I was mistaken.

“I can walk.” Trying to convince him to let go of me. His ignoration was raising the blood in my veins. Fine, you wanted it. I kicked him into popliteal fossa with my free leg. It caused him to kneel down, he finally released my leg. “Told you.” Now I was the one who ignored his muttering. I collected myself off the floor and walked towards the training field. Putting my boots on while walking, wobbling around. That’s what you get for waking me up and dragging me out of my warm bed.

After the training I was even more exhausted. I got hit pretty badly into my arm, it hurt. On my way walking to the stables I observed my hand, it already turned color twice. I gave each horse a new stack of hay and filled their watering-place.

“I know it was you.” A voice broke the silence. I looked around and searched for the owner of he voice. Levi was standing there and glaring at me. His eyes were a washed out scale of grey, like an old white shirt that's been washed with the dark colors a few hundred times too often. “I don’t know what are you talking about, sir.” My work was done here. I was passing by the Corporal, when he without warning grabbed my hurt arm and pinned me to the wall. I hissed and looked at him, startled. He moved his other hand under my chin, making me breath harder. “Don’t shit around. I know it was you leaving one of your superiors room. Who was it?” His grip was firm, I tried to free my hand. Total failure, who would say that such a tiny man could be _that_ muscular. “I doubt it was Hanji. Was it Erwin? Or Mike?” How dare he?! I kicked him into his tibular bone pretty hard, he released me in the blink of an eye. He was now sitting on the ground. He looked like a little boy, cute. Grey eyes like steel were piercing mine. He was angry. “How dare you kick me, shitty brat!” He snapped. “You were the one who insulted me, ant!!” I raised my voice, forgetting my position. He was back on his feet again, brushing off the dust off his clothes. “ I said nothing wrong. I puzzled the facts.” After the first sentence you did not care anymore. “Puzzled?” I said sarcastically. “You should puzzle your brain first, _sir_. What you said is bullshit, you know nothing.” And with that I turned on my heel and walked away, fast. If I would stay any longer, I feared that I might attack him, again.


	2. Lesson

The night was calm, stars scattered on the sky, moon making some light. Sound of crickets chirping could have been heard. I was having a sleepless night, rolling from the one side to another, looking out of the window. Thoughts weighing my brain. This will probably be my end in the Survey Corps, god help me. I want to stay. But that tiny ant was the one who started it, but still, who will believe a soldier? Maybe Erwin, but I wasn’t sure. After that small incident in Hanji’s office I was not sure. Or Mike! Ah, right, I forgot about that day when I hit him into his leg, damn bad decision. I should think before I act. And well, Hanji’s word would not be enoug to convince the Commander, not talking about Squad Leader Mike who would definitely be on Corporal’s side.

The only thing I did during the whole night was staring at the ceiling and various scenarios were running through my mind. The sun was slowly setting its place higher and higher on the sky. Time to face reality. I was prepared for everything.

Breakfast passed, I was already sweating. Every step I took felt rough. When I was passing by Erwin he just nodded with his head and continued walking. Did that ant stayed quite? Why? One of the possibilities that crossed my mind was that he probably felt embarassed that a woman kicked him on the ground, but I might be mistaken. I had to laugh at that idea, it was pretty amusing. Some cadets looked at me with a weird glare. If you would know I was thinking about you would laugh too. During the training I felt something weird. As if someone would be staring at me, it was annoying. I thought it was one of the cadest again. I started looking around to find that person, but I found no eyes, at least not on me. Weird.

“Found you!” A hand sneaked around my shoulders, squeezing them.“Hanji. Need help with something?” Looking at her, a giggle left my lips. She looked pretty excited. “I would appreciate your help, Erwin is always making me busy with all that paper stuff. Why do _I_ have to write down everything, someone else should do it while I would tell them what to scrabble down.” She pushed me forward, walking towards her room. “I want too much, probably. But I have you!” She sat down behind her desk and gave me few papers. “I guess.” I said. “Are these new reports?” My eyes scanned the papers. Another teory reports? I couldn’t read much since she immediately took them away from me. “Wops, bad ones. That is not for your eyes. Please forget what you saw.” She passed me another heap of papers. As if I would saw something interesting, I thought.

“Ye-“ Without warning the door was burst open. “Give me that brat, I need her for a while.” He grabbed my arm. “B-But!” Hanji objected, hands smashed on the desk. “I already had a talk with Erwin. You come with me.” He dragged me out of the room, dragging me through the hall. “Sir, I am busy!” I jerked my hand away, but his grip was firm. “Shut up.” Was his reply. He was getting on my nerves.

He opened the door and threw me in like a dirty cloth, landing on the ground. I wasn’t sure where were we. It was dark, and it smelled weird like some kind of cleaning supplies. A dry cough left my lips. Wait a minute, are we in the supply room?! “Sir, I have no time nor desire for cleaning! Now if you will excuse me.” I hissed and stood up from the floor. “I told you to shut that mouth of yours.” His voice was even colder than usual, his eyes flashed with sudden anger. “We have some unfinished business.” He took a step closer. “It was your own fault, you started it. Now deal with it.” Anger was overcoming me, not again. A chuckle left his lips, I thought I heard wrong so I looked at him, and hell his lips were curved into a smile. He looked quite handsome to be honest.

He caught me by my hair, a hiss left my lips, and roughly pinned me to the wall. His face looked different up close than from a distance. “L-Levi...” I said almost breathless, as he was closing the distance between us. One of his arms was snaked around my waist very tightly and the other one was now holding my both wrists in even tighter grip. My heart was pounding faster as if I would have two hearts, his silver eyes were locking mine and his breath was touching the skin of my neck. Sending a shiver down my spine. The next instant his lips kissed mine so fast, I couldn’t understand what was happening at first. His lips were violent, lustful and wanted me to obey him. For a moment I refused to obey and submit to him, I shrugged and placed my leg between his. Making him realise that if he is going to continue it will be a hurtful experience for him.

His lips parted from mine, eyes like polished gun metal staring into my own. “You are not going to learn are you?” Levi said in his usual arrogant tone. I could feel his breath on my lips when he finally broke the silence, pressing his body against mine. He is virile, strong and able to protect anyone, almost. Damn this man. I pressed my knee on his crotch, a gruff moan left his lips. I felt a heat on my cheeks, damn not now! 

My heart started to pound even faster after that sound. I shivered, this was unusual, this was nothing like him. He was a fierce warrior over the Walls, this side of him was unknown to me. A bit frightening, I might say. I did not know what to expect from him. “Depends on what kind of lesson I’m going to be taught.” I gulped nervously. If it would be possible I would move my head into the wall just to be away from his alluring thin lips. That midget was slowly bewitching my head.

He leaned and brought his mouth a little lower, our faces were a centimeter apart when Levi stopped. Our lips, half an inch away, almost touching. God he was such a tease, for a second I wanted to lean I captured his lips and kiss them until his lips would be swollen. I had to resist. He smelled so good. He had that typical musky smell mixed with leather, however a scent of cleaning products was still there, reaching from his shirt. Suddenly, he stepped back, releasing my hair and hand from his grip. He turned to leave, but I caught his hand. The hell, are you going to leave now? His eyes were like flames of fire, burning. “Your lesson.” And with that he left. I stood there like a statue for a while, absorbing what just happened.


	3. Lesson about Temptation

It was already night. Street lights began to snap on as darkness started to consume everything around. I looked up at the windows, they were already dark. The cadets were probably already asleep.The sky was decorated with millions of tiny sparkling diamonds, shining upon us. I leaned back a little bit to look at the stars, a wondrous look creeped across my face. The sky looked so peaceful...

I wonder if Levi ever looked at the stars, maybe not. But who knows? I know that he lived in the underground so most probably he did not had the chance to see it. But after he was forced to Survey Corps he probably saw them, with his friends. I was worrying about my family a little, I haven’t seen them for ages. My family didn't come with me, they stayed at the place where I grew up. I was still thinking about that incident that happened between us, well it was just a kiss, wasn’t it. But still, it was slowly driving me crazy. Since that time he hasn’t showed himself, at least not to me. How dare he?! Is he afraid of me? Well, he should be after not showing his well-built ass to me. That tiny ant made me crave for him, I somehow missed his presence. And of course, his smell and those devouring lips. I didn’t wanted to admit that I liked him a little bit. Luckily for me, tomorrow that raven-haired man will have to face me, if he likes it or not. In any case, I will force him to meet me even if I had to jump on him at the toilet. Well that wouldn't be a splendid idea.  

The following morning felt somehow different. The sky was full of clouds, it will most probably rain. My deep sigh echoed through my empty room and I felt even lonelier than before. It's easy to feel lonely when living within the isolation and fear. Also it was because of Levi too, he messed up my head. I didn’t even had a pet, oh how I wanted one right now. Even though I knew that they were not allowed in here. "Ugh. “ I knew I was supposed to be with Levi all this day, but he went with Erwin on some special expedition also with Hanji and he entrusted me training of the new cadets. _How bothersome..._

I prepared myself for this stupid task and went out to see already lined-up brats in front of me. How amusing were they faces when they saw me instead of that midget. They looked kind of relieved. Well, I will give them a hard time anyway. I started their training and was a big bitch to them, but they had to be used to tough times, so basically I did that for their own sake. If someone was complaining, I would've kicked them or hurt them somehow to teach them obedience just like Levi taught me. I was a better, stronger person around him. Levi... Where are you, you ant? You'd better be alive! Why did I have to think about him all the time? He is like some dirt I couldn’t wash off of me. Dirt... How ironic!

In the middle of the training, it was raining cats and dogs outside, but I didn't interrupt the training only because of some stupid rain. At least it will wash the kids. I wanted to ventilate my anger on them and also I quite enjoyed their tortured faces and silent bitching. We trained until they fell off with exhaustion and I left them with threat of coming again tomorrow. "Be prepared for hell, poor babies." I murmured to myself, evil grin decorating my face.

When I was about to go to my room, someone's hand suddenly appeared on my mouth and the other one tightly wrapped around my waist, pulling me into thr dark corner of the hallway. _The hell?!_ I hit the unknown person into his stomach with my elbow. An angry hiss left the person’s lips; I could feel his breath on my neck. I was fed up being trapped like an animal, I bit into the hand, and with that I was no longer mute. I turned around and looked at the man in front of me. “So fierce.” He said, his mouth twitching. My eyes blinked in disbelief, it was Levi. “Are you insane?” I tried to get away from him, but that only made his grip even more firm. He dragged me into his room and released me afterwards. I gave him my special fake smile and took the cloak cape off my shoulders, laying it across Levi's chair. Did his eyes look different tonight? They looked deep and dark.

“Am I?” He closed the door and came to me swiftly, pressing his lips on mine, kissing me intensely. He walked over to the bed, pressing me down, he then knelt on it. His kisses were gentle yet passionate. His fingers played with buttons, drawing aside the shirt, exposing my skin. He laid me down on my back as he traced his lips down my neck to my chest, leaving a trail of kisses and passionate bite marks. I moaned in pleasure. His hands were running everywhere, scanning my body thoroughly. Every touch almost burned my skin, it was too hot. I darted my tongue out, and traced it along his mouth until he opened in a gasp and let me inside. The kissing was intoxicating, he pushed his body to mine. His body kept me pressed into the mattress. I reached up and traced the lines of his sculpted stomach, which was as hard as a rock, and watched as his muscles quivered under my touch. I really wanted to see what I was touching.

The situation was getting a bit dangerous. Moving his knee between my legs, he used it to grind me. A soft moan escaped my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. My entire being yearned for him. "C-Corporal." He was kissing me harder, so I could not speak. His manipulative lips gave me such a fulfillment and a feeling of need and desire, all at once. I wanted him so badly, now. After a while he stopped and whispered to my lips, I gasped for air, "Levi." He corrected me. I wanted to snap back but my mind was no longer with me. "I'm kind of glad you did this.. Umm.." I said, looking at him. "Am I scaring you?" His silver eyes were soft and caring, paying attention to mine. He placed his hand on my cheek, making my nerves even more aware of his touch.

I was about to answer his question, but then suddenly he got up. "Shower." And with that he rose from the bed, took of his shirt and walked into the bathroom as if nothing happened. I looked at him shocked. Leaving me on the bed, I felt like an unfinished book, again. I grabbed his pillow and threw it at the door and groaned in frustration. I didn’t even had a good glipse of his chest. “You ass!” I yelled at him loud enough to let him hear that. I caught myself on fact that I was more angrier about the fact that I didn’t saw his bare chest at all than about the tiny detail that he left me here lying like a piece of wet cloth.


	4. Payback time

_I shall make him pay for that!_ was the only thought in my mind and after few seconds a light bulb could be seen above my head. I had an amazing idea how to piss him off, or give him a heart attack. After my doing, he won't be able to be calm ever again. As soon as he left the room I let out a big sigh and thought of a plan to mess up his room. I didn't know where to begin at first. The room was uncomfortably large, comparing it to what we had, soldiers, and our superiors. I was used to smaller rooms. Evil giggle escaped my mouth as I started my plan right after I've heard water drops falling on his tiny body which I wanted to devour so badly. I had to resist my nasty thought to peek through the key hole.

His room was way too clean, for a second I thought that I saw the reflection of myself on the floor. If you ask him, he will tell you that he cleans the room twice a day because in his eyes it is messy and he can’t stand the dust.

First of all, I had to get rid of all the cleaning products he was hiding in his room. Levi was a clever man so he hid it somewhere safe. Finding them was so much trouble, but luckily once I ran into his room without knocking and I saw him moving the wardrobe to its place. Back then I did not pay much attention to it, but thinking back now it made sense. For such a little mistake I had to help Hanji with her work, he could be cruel at times. To be honest I did not mind helping her, but that paper work was like bad gift from hell. After so much paper work I couldn’t feel my hand and feeding myself was troublesome.

Pushing the wardrobe aside as silently as I could, I saw a hole. That damn midget hid them into the wall, he had a secret hole there as if he would be hiding some kind of precious diamonds. A deep sigh left my lips, _this man_. I decided to hide them in a place, he would never look into - a freezer in our canteen. I believe that if someone would find them frozen like a rock they would tell Levi and I would end up running hundreds of laps or cleaning the whole dorm with just a toothbrush. I had to be quick, so I was running all the way there and back, assuring myself that no one saw me and that he is still taking a shower.

For a moment I caught myself imagining him under the water, his upper body chiselled, every muscle rock-hard and perfect, imagining it positioned over mine. His black wet hair, water dripping off them, his silverish eyes piercing mine. My breathing turned into a heavier one, my heart started to pound, my hands got sweaty and I had to slap myself to come back to reality.

Since he was a clean-freak I had some time, lucky me. Secondly, I muddied almost all his clothes and got them back to his wardrobe. I, again, felt like a little child when I was playing with mud, building castles and then ruining them with my fists and cleaning my hands into my clothes. I can still recall how my mother yelled at me for the rest of the day. I bet he would rather kill himself than touch the mud with just one finger. Still, I was wondering how he was when he was a child. When I tried to picture him in that way, it was almost impossible and I had to hold back the laughter. “Stop it and focus!” I whispered to myself, giving another slap to my cheeks. I was enjoying myself, for now.

The whole content of his drawers was a pell-mell, nothing was in the order. This should make him displeased to no end. I cleaned my hands onto his chair, hoping that he will not notice, although I knew he will. Finally, I wrote various messages on his windows and door with my lipstick. Firstly I wanted to use a pen but this was more effective. The best one was: “ _Your_ lesson, my dear corporal. ♡” I had to laugh at how clever I was. This should teach him a lesson not to mess with women. The room looked so messy. Does that say something about who I am? Probably. I quickly wanted to dismiss the thought that could damn me.

When I suddenly heard silence, I knew that he already stopped cleaning his glory (although he would never be satisfied considering his past) and he would be out soon. I’ve made it in time and just before he was about to open the door of his bathroom, I ran out and with quick steps walked towards my own room, laughing the whole way back. His furious screams and loud invectives echoed through the whole Survey Corps. I could feel how the walls literally moved! He was like a real titan, killing people around just to get revenge on the one, who dared to touch his precious things and disorganize his perfectly cleaned little world.

Now, I was trying to hide myself, because I knew if he would see me, he would rip my head off in an instant. Still, it was worth it. I would sell my organs or pay any price to see his face right now, if it was just for a second before taking my life from me in a cruel way.

When I was about to find a hide-out in my room, Erwin stopped me. “Where are you running to, soldier?” I almost choked. “To save my own life from one certain clean-freak, sir. Please pretend you didn’t see me. I will gladly do anything next time!” I said amused, hoping Erwin wouldn’t tell Levi anything. Abandoning the idea to hide in my own room, I left confused Commander behind. I was rushing to weapon warehouse to hide myself from a furious monster, trying not to burst out laughing like a balloon. I had to be more soundless than ever before, but that was impossible. I’ve heard him yelling my name all over the place, so I wasn’t sure, where it was coming from. In a second the door slammed open and I knew I was screwed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
